theplaygroundiiifandomcom-20200214-history
Jameson d'Milverton
Lord Augustus Jameson D’Milverton Lord- minor noble and Owner of Lord’s Arena D.O.B. : MM/DD/YYYY (37) Eye Color : Light Blue Hair Color : Light Brown Race/Ethnicity : Caucation Human Affiliation : House Milverton and Lord’s Arena Nick Name: The Great Lord Leach Apperance A tall man of average size. He is not muscular, but appears lean, like a man who works out to keep fit, but not to gain muscle. He keeps his brown hair cut very short and has very light blue eyes that seem brighter due to his very pale Caucasian skin. Jameson is rarely seen not wearing fine clothes and jewelry, however a keen observer will note that his outfits, while expensive, are tastefully so, never needlessly flashy or expensive. His only truly ornate piece of jewelry is his signet ring. A large yellow diamond, gifted to his family generations ago by the king for service, with the house seal cut into it. Personality In five words: Hedonist, Careful, merciless, megalomaniac, planner Jameson is a very happy man. But, why wouldn’t he be. He owns and lives in a house of sin. He is quite wealthy. His position in life is secure and can only get better. Best of all though, better than the money, the women, the gambling, the respect and the fear, best of all is the power. Most people view Jameson as a greedy hedonist, but a dangerous one. They are partially true. Jameson tries to spend as much time as possible enjoying himself and having fun, but he never lets himself lose control. He enjoys fine wines, but does not get drunk. He enjoys the games, but never gambles more than he can afford to lose. Jameson is in reality a shrewd businessman who has amassed more power, largely through his information brokering, than is probably safe. While he wants more money and power, he does not let his greed control his actions. He thinks before he acts, he plans without rushing in and he has no qualms walking away from a huge score if he thinks it is too dangerous. In fact, the reality is that if Jameson makes a bet, its either a bet he can afford to lose or one that he knows he can’t lose. Jameson is careful and methodical with his dealings never over extending. As in gambling, Jameson never makes a play that he can’t afford to lose unless he knows its rigged. Jameson always wants more power and power over people is the best kind. While not a sadist in the truest sense, he truly enjoys having it. He likes to make shows of his power, but never ones that give away unnecessary information. History House Milverton was originally raised to nobility after its founder saved the kings life on the battlefield. For generations its family served primarily as knights and other noble-servant positions to the royalty of the city. However, Jameson viewed this service as one that the city did not respond to in kind. As one of the lowest noble houses, Jameson knew that the other noble houses barely considered House Milverton worth their title. It disgusted him and he longed for the day when those nobles would show him the same respect they demanded. Jameson’s mother died during childbirth and his father, usually traveling with the military, was rarely available. As such, he was raised by the servants and slaves of the manor house. Even from a young age, Jameson loved the games. He would find any excuse to sneak out and gamble or satiate his bloodlust watching the gladiators. His father fell during a campaign and at the funeral, Jameson overheard some of the higher ranking nobles mocking his father. They compared house Milverton to pathetic animals trying to stay afloat in a vat of wine. They joked that the house was nothing but commoners playing royalty. One noble in particular, Rasquet of House Yurthor, said that the city would be better off when House Milverton was wiped out of the city. Enraged, Jameson followed Rasquet from the funeral, intent on murder. He stalked him through the city streets, not even noticing that his prey seemed to be acting in a furtive manner. Eventually, Rasquet ducked into a doorway of a building. Jameson tried to follow, found the way blocked and eventually entered in through a back door. He heard chanting and quietly snuck forward. What he found shocked him a group of hooded people chanting around a large magic symbol drawn onto the floor. It was a meeting of the Crimson Cult and as he watched, a masked figure wearing Rasquets outfit joined the group. Jameson watched, hidden as the cult worshipped their strange god, discussed future plans to overthrow the empire and performed their carnal rituals, which while watching allowed Rasquet to see that they all had small tattoos, of a red star with a red eye in its center. It was then that Jameson’s future laid itself before him. A few years later, he would use his knowledge to blackmail Rasquet into giving him the names of other members. He used this information to slowly learn more about the noble families and merchants. At the age of 24, he began buying all the properties surrounding his manor and barrowing money at low rates from those whose secrets he knew, began construction of one of the largest pleasure dens in the city, Lord's Arena . Using his growing gambling empire, Jameson continues to collect information. He allows many of those in debt to the house to pay. While he will occasionally sell secrets for the right price, he prefers to collect them and revel in knowing about people. At this point, anyone streetwise in the city knows that Jameson trades secrets this way. BUT he also has a reputation for being honorable . . . for a leach. If someone pays him to keep a secret quiet, he does. If he makes a deal with someone he keeps it. In fact, Jameson has a reputation for being an honest and trustworthy business man . . . its just that he views secrets as a commodity that can be bought and sold. As a side note, most people know better than to try to kill or attack Jameson. Many higher level nobles fear what would happen if his death caused his files of secrets to become public and in addition, he employs very dangerous body guards. It is rumored that those who have attempted to steal his secrets have met fates too horrible to know. Advantages (4 of 4) Business Owner 1 (common) – (Lord’s Arena) Owns Lord’s Arena complex Master of Secrets 1 (common) - Jameson has knowledge of much of the cities secret workings including whose who and embarrassing secrets on many nobles and the cities elite. Intelligent 1 (common) – Jameson is a genius, but has never applied himself to any specific studies and as such is well versed in many areas, but an expert of none. Body Language Expert (Uncommon) – Jameson is adept at reading other’s body language and manipulating his own. He knows when he is being lied too and very good at bluffing. Body Guard - Ralcious - (1 advantage spent on Northern Warrior) Story Elements (7 of 8) Lord’s Arena complex -The Copper Blade -The Silver Knife -The Golden Dagger -The Diamond Club : Jameson owns this location and it hosts numerous events. It is still gaining in popularity and right now is self-sufficient, but not highly profitable The Crimson Cult - Jameson began his career in information brokering by learning the names of a handful of cult members and blackmailing them Kanos - Secret leader of The Crimson Cult. Hidden Magic user. Debt and Slavery - Jameson owns slaves and enjoys manipulating the debt system to get more The House system (Major and Minor) - House d'Milverton is a minor house Voracos - Nearly forgotton evil god asscoiated with devourment of the world and taker of all things. Necromancy - An Evil magic covering undeath and lifeforce stealing Undead - zombies, vampires and ghosts OH MY!